


¿Esa es tu última palabra?

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Le había dejado una nota debajo de su almohada. Siempre se preguntaba cómo se las apañaba para hacerlo todas las semanas, pero le encantaba. Adoraba despertarse y ver su perfecta caligrafía en una de sus notas sorpresas que siempre le dejaba en distintos lugares. Alzó la cabeza, comprobando que sus compañeras seguían dormidas, y la leyó a la luz de los primeros rayos de sol.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	¿Esa es tu última palabra?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hitzuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzuji/gifts).



> Regalo especial para mi adorable Hitzuji por su cumpleaños. ¡¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!! Espero que te guste. :)

Le había dejado una nota debajo de su almohada. Siempre se preguntaba cómo se las apañaba para hacerlo todas las semanas, pero le encantaba. Adoraba despertarse y ver su perfecta caligrafía en una de sus notas sorpresas que siempre le dejaba en distintos lugares. Alzó la cabeza, comprobando que sus compañeras seguían dormidas, y la leyó a la luz de los primeros rayos de sol.

_Después del desayuno. En nuestro lugar favorito._

_No faltes. Es importante._

_Perseus_

Sonrió como una idiota mientras veía cómo la nota se deshacía en cenizas. Se preguntaba qué sería eso tan importante que debía contarle. Tal vez por fin se decidió a dejar de esconderse y poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que le amaba. Sabía que iba a ser complicado, pero también que tarde o temprano la gente lo entendería. Sobre todo su familia. Era lo que más temía, que su familia lo acabara repudiando, como habían hecho con otros miembros, entre ellos, su único hermano.

Apenas pudo desayunar de los nervios. No se atrevía a mirar a la mesa de su casa, donde sabía que le estaba observando discretamente. Siempre se ponía de espaldas a esa mesa para evitar la tentación y que les descubriera alguien.

Se levantó con la excusa de ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato. Sus amigas pusieron los ojos en blanco:

—Lily, es sábado y aún queda mucho para los exámenes —se quejó Marlene.

—Eso —apuntó Mary—. Relájate y ven con nosotras a Hodsmeade.

—Gracias, chicas —se excusó Lily—. Pero quiero terminar un trabajo de Aritmancia que he de entregar el jueves.

—¡El jueves! —bufó Marlene—. Vives al límite, querida.

Salió del Gran Comedor ignorando los demás comentarios de sus amigas. Se dirigió, como cada sábado, a la biblioteca, comprobó que no había más nadie detrás de ella y se desvió por una estatua que había cerca, donde le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que la pared de atrás se moviera levemente; se deslizó por el hueco y volvió a cerrarlo.

Él ya estaba allí, esperándola. En cuanto le vio, lo abrazó y lo besó. Uno de esos besos que tanto anhelaba darle cada día, cuando no podían estar juntos. Él se apartó con suavidad, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es solo que… —Se paseó un poco por aquel diminuto espacio y se echó el pelo hacia atrás; a Lily ese gesto le recordaba terriblemente a su hermano, pero no por algo eran familia—. Tengo que contarte algo.

—¿De qué se trata?

Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el cojín que ambos dejaron meses atrás para estar más cómodos. Él se sentó frente a ella, abrazándose las rodillas. Tenía la mirada en la nada, en un punto fijo del suelo. La suave luz de la antorcha hizo que el momento fuese mucho más dramático de lo que pretendía.

—¿Sabes que tu _amiguito_ va a unirse a alguien a quien llaman Lord Voldemort?

—¿Quién, Severus?

—Sí, Snape.

—De todos modos, me da igual lo que haga. No somos amigos desde hace más de un año, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo. Fue gracias a él que estamos juntos.

Lily se acercó a él y le acarició su cabello azabache. Sus enormes ojos, normalmente de un tono plateado intenso, se tornaron de un dorado oscuro por el fuego de la antorcha.

—Reggie…

—Mis padres quieren que también me una a _él_ —continuó en un susurro tan ligero que Lily tuvo que acercarse más a él para escucharlo mejor.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. No tienes que complacerlos. Tú no eres como ellos, eres bueno, generoso y dulce… Tú no eres como Severus. Eres mucho mejor.

—No lo entiendes, Lil. No tengo más remedio que hacerlo. No tengo otra opción.

—La tienes. —Lily se puso frente a él, de rodillas, y le sujetó la cara con ambas manos—. Hagamos una cosa: cuando acabemos Hogwarts, podemos irnos. A otro país. A donde sea, lejos de aquí, donde nadie nos pueda encontrar.

—Si hago eso, Lily, será mi ruina.

Lily se apartó de él con los ojos enrojecidos, sorprendida por lo que le acababa de decir.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estar conmigo va a ser tu ruina?

—No, claro que no. Jamás diría eso, mi dulce Lily. —Le secó una lágrima con el dedo pulgar y le besó la mejilla—. Pero temo no estar a la altura si hacemos eso.

—Claro que estarás a la altura. Siempre lo estás.

Regulus emitió un largo suspiro que hizo que Lily se estremeciera.

—Debo hacerlo, Lily.

Algo dentro de ella se partió en dos. Acababa de comprender que, por más que lo intentara, él no iba a cambiar de opinión.

—¿Debes o quieres? —inquirió ella, molesta—. Porque esto no es una obligación y no lo harías si no quisieras.

—Puede que sea una señal de mi destino.

—Y ya veo que en ese destino no estoy yo.

Lily no se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara anegada en lágrimas.

—No estás siendo justa conmigo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás siendo conmigo? Porque lo único que veo es a un egoísta que no quiere que sus papis se enfaden con él si no hace lo que ellos quieren.

—Eso no es así.

—¿No lo es?

Regulus calló. Era lo mejor.

—No hay marcha atrás, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Cuándo será?

—En verano. —Solo quedaban tres meses.

—Entonces será mejor que esto se quede aquí.

—Aún queda tiempo. No quiero que esto se acabe aquí. No así.

—¿Cambiarías de opinión si yo te lo pidiera?

Regulus suspiró y cerró los ojos. No se atrevia a contestar mirándola a los ojos.

—No —dijo al fin.

Silencio.

—¿Esa es tu última palabra?

Más silencio.

Lily no esperó una respuesta y abandonó aquel lugar tan especial para los dos y ahora tan vacío para ella. Sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos mientras desaparecía detrás de esas paredes.

* * *

Hacía demasiado que no le veía y justo lo tenía enfrente. No se podía creer que, justo en aquel día tan especial, se presentara de aquella forma tan repentina. Tenía la tristeza en los ojos, unos ojos que antes brillaban con fuerza y ahora estaban vacíos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber mientras se arreglaba un mechón de su perfecto recogido.

—Acabo de enterarme de que te casas… —respondió con voz ronca.

—En una hora, así que te pido que seas breve. —La voz de Lily era demasiado seca; cogió su varita y cerró la puerta, bloqueándola para que nadie pudiera entrar.

—Con Potter… ¿En serio?

—No eres el más indicado para decirme nada.

—Es un engreído. Tú le odias.

—Eso era antes. Luego descubrí que es un buen chico, tierno y adorable.

Se quedó mirando cómo terminaba de maquillarse. Estaba más hermosa que nunca resaltando el verde de sus ojos con el tono morado del maquillaje.

—No lo hagas.

—¿El qué?

—Casarte.

—Llegas cuatro años tarde, Regulus. —Él sintió cómo esas palabras se le clavaron en el pecho como dagas.

—Lo sé, y lo siento.

—Esas palabras no sirven de nada ahora.

Regulus se sentó en la cama de ella con cuidado, ya que no quería estropear el vestido de novia. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, porque bien podría destrozarlo, pero muy dentro de él sabía que eso no solucionaría nada.

—Tenías razón —dijo tras una larga pausa.

—¿En qué?

—No debí hacerlo. Fui un egoísta. Y ahora estoy en peligro.

Lily dejó el pincel que llevaba en la mano y se giró para mirarlo. Regulus se echó a llorar.

—Reggie, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—He descubierto algo, Lil. Y _él_ lo sabe.

—¿ _Él_? —Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de quién era—. Oh. ¿Pero qué has descubierto?

—Él dividió su alma en siete, pero para ello tuvo que hacer muchas atrocidades. —Lily se sentó a su lado, para poder escucharle más atenta—. Si consigo averiguar dónde escondió esos objetos, los que usó para esconder esos pedazos de alma, podré destruirle.

—Pero eso es muy peligroso. ¿Tienes a alguien que te ayude?

—No. Estoy solo en esto. Como mucho tengo a Kreacher.

—¿Tu elfo doméstico?

—Es en el único en quien puedo confiar.

—Reggie, yo…

—Vente conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Huyamos de todo esto, a otro país, como me dijiste hace unos años.

Lily se echó a llorar, echando a perder su maquillaje.

—Regulus, no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por Potter?

—Él ha estado en los malos momentos, Reg. No le puedo dejar ahora.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Lily, y no sé cómo pararlo.

—¿Un mal presentimiento?

—Sí. Siento como que nada de esto va a salir bien.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces si sabes que no va a salir bien?

—No. Siento que si no le paro los pies… Te hará daño.

—¿Qué? ¿A mí?

—No sé cómo explicarlo. Por eso he de detenerle. O huir contigo. Son las únicas soluciones que veo.

—Regulus…

—Huyamos. Por favor. Tengo dinero, podemos irnos a donde queramos, solo vámonos.

—Reg…

—Por favor…

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—James… No puedo hacerle esto.

—Lo entenderá si se lo explicas.

—No. No haré tal cosa.

—Lily…

—Estoy embarazada, Regulus —mintió. No le quedaba otra; era la única manera que tenía de parar aquello—. Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tú ya decidiste en su momento tu destino, y ahora decido yo el mío. Y decido que sea con James.

Regulus asintió, con el corazón en mil pedazos.

—¿Esa es tu última palabra?

Aquella frase que tantos años le martillearon en la mente se la había devuelto. Y, al igual que entonces, tampoco esperó a que ella respondiera.

* * *

La primavera acababa de entrar y hacía un día soleado. Lily paseaba por el cementerio con un ramo de margaritas, sus flores favoritas, entre las manos. Encontró la lápida que estaba buscando:

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_07/03/1961 – 23/11/1979_

Depositó el ramo encima de aquella lápida, cuyo ataúd estaba vacío. Jamás encontraron su cuerpo y ella sintió una gran punzada en el corazón cuando el mejor amigo de su esposo les comunicó el fallecimiento de su único hermano. Justo acababa de enterarse de que estaba embarazada y aquello le dio un vuelco al corazón.

—Tú siempre fuiste y serás mi primer amor, Perseus —susurró entre lágrimas, acariciando su redonda barriga—. Y jamás te olvidaré.

El viento arrastró las hojas secas, pero jamás podrá llevarse el amor que Lily sintió por Regulus.


End file.
